


i'm so blue (know we're through)

by percasbeths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: She feels something in her chest clench, “You’ve actually thought about this?”“Well, yeah.” He lifts one hand to toy with one of her curls, “Of course I have. You’re kinda it for me–forever.”She can’t respond, her heart beating far too loudly in her chest and the absolute happiness she’s feeling far too strong to put into words, so she kisses him. And she knows its stupid to plan the future at 16, but she likes the prospect of forever with Percy Jackson.or, the one in which he makes a promise he can't quite keep.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	i'm so blue (know we're through)

**Author's Note:**

> based on "drivers license" by olivia rodrigo

_I got my driver's license last week_

_Just like we always talked about_

_'Cause you were so excited for me_

_To finally drive up to your house_

_But today I drove through the suburbs_

_Crying 'cause you weren't around_

_“Percy, Percy–stop!” Annabeth laughs, shoving his hand away as she attempts to sit up in the passenger seat, “Focus on the road!”_

_“I am focused!” He defends, a wide grin on his lips, “I’m just multitasking!”_

_“Trying to tickle me while driving home is not multitasking.”_

_“If you got your license, I wouldn’t have to worry about driving you home.” He pulls up in front of the house, putting the car in park before turning to her, “It would make things a lot easier.”_

_“Mm, true,” She begins, undoing her seatbelt and leaning forward, “but I also have an amazing boyfriend who drives me everywhere. And gives me kisses before I leave, so, is it really that bad?”_

_He leans over, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, “It’s really not.”_

_She settles in his lap, back against the steering wheel, “What would my parents think right now?”_

_He glances out to the house, where most lights save for one upstairs was on, and shrugs. He wraps a stray curl of hers around his finger, “They already don’t like me.”_

_She rolls her eyes, “Not true. My dad likes you. My stepmom likes no one. Plus.” She presses her forehead to his, “I like you. I think that’s enough.”_

_He smiles, the dimple in his cheek that Annabeth adores popping out, and he gives her a short kiss, “It’s more than enough.”_

_“Cheesy.” She teases, causing him to laugh against her skin, “I thought you liked it.”_

_“I do, but I also love teasing you.” She runs a hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to his lips, and he tightens his hold on her waist, “You’re insufferable.”_

_“Ooh, big word! Have you been studying for your SAT, Jackson?”_

_“Shut up, Chase.”_

_Her laugh is swallowed by his kiss, but she doesn’t mind._

“Are you even listening right now?” A voice breaks her from her memory, and Annabeth has to snap her gaze out of the window back to Piper. 

“I’m here, yeah.” She says, quietly. It’s been months, she has to remind herself. He’s not here anymore. Piper sneaks a glance at Annabeth, then lets out a sigh. “You’re thinking of him.”

“I’m not.” Her words come out harsher than intended, but she ignores that. “You were talking about your dad. Keep going.”

If Piper’s unconvinced, she doesn’t let it show.

  
  
  


_And you're probably with that blonde girl_

_Who always made me doubt_

_She's so much older than me_

_She's everything I'm insecure about_

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_'Cause how could I ever love someone else?_

  
  


Annabeth carries the small slip of paper and exits the DMV with an accomplished smile. It takes her a second to take a quick selfie with the paper, texting it to her group chat and telling them she did, in fact, pass her driving test. 

It’s embarrassing, she thinks shyly, to be proud of getting your license at 19 when most people get it at 16, but she had someone before. Now she didn’t. And although she shouldn’t, she can’t help but wander back on the memories, the moments when Percy would spend hours teaching her to drive. 

_“Okay, are your mirrors adjusted?”_

_“They’ve been adjusted for 15 minutes. Can we please move now?” Annabeth pleads, and she sees Percy roll his eyes in the passenger seat, “This car is my baby, I need to be cautious.”_

_“Thought I was your baby, Seaweed Brain.” She teases, and Percy responds by pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, “You definitely are. Now, how do you get out of park and onto the road?”_

_“Put the car in drive, turn on your turn signal, check blindspot and go.” She recites, the words engraved in her head from the amount of times both Percy and her dad have recited them. He nods, “Okay, do it, I guess.”_

_“You really want me to drive your car?” She turns to him, and he stares at her for a moment, a laugh leaving him, “Well, yeah–why else would we be here?”_

_“I don’t know! I thought, like, we were joking! I mean, I’ve only driven once, and you love this car!” She’s nervous, hands slightly shaky against the steering wheel, and Percy reaches over to intertwine their fingers, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”_

_He presses a quick kiss to her knuckles, “I trust you with my car, but if you don’t want to do this I can drive us back to my house and we can go back to watching movies. Or, you can drive just up the road. Your choice.”_

_She stares at him for a moment before giving him a short kiss, then doing exactly as she’d repeated to him. She can feel her heart in her chest, but Percy’s whispering small encouragements and she’s not as scared as she thought she’d be._

_She makes it two blocks down before pulling to a stop, and Percy’s quick to wrap his arms around her, yelling about how amazing she was and she can’t help the laugh that leaves her as he peppers her skin with kisses._

  
  


She knows she should stop thinking about it, but she buries that thought as she pulls up his contact page and calls him. 

It rings once, twice, and she’s almost ready to hang up–”Annabeth?” 

All her thoughts go out the window once she hears his voice, and she pauses her walk home to pull herself back into reality. “Uh, hi–Percy.”

“Hey. What’s, um,” She hears him clear his throat, a nervous habit she’s memorized over the years, “What’s up?”

“I passed my driving test. I just–I thought you should know.” She kicks a pebble from underneath her foot, and Percy’s response comes faster than she thought, “Wait, really?”

“Yup. I am now a proud owner of a New York state driver's license.” She can’t help the small smile that tugs on her lips, and it only grows as she hears Percy laugh. 

“Congrats. I’m proud of you. I mean, a bit late, but still–congrats.” 

She laughs, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, “Thank you. I mean, it only felt right to tell you, since y’know–”

“I taught you everything you know.”

“I think my driving instructor would beg to differ.” Annabeth cuts him off, and she hears him let out a gasp, “You’re telling me I’m not your only teacher?”

“Well, I kinda–”

“Percy, where do you keep your cooking spray again?” The voice of a girl on the other end stops her mid sentence, and the playfulness of their conversation is gone. 

“I’ll come out in a second.” She hears Percy say, his voice coming out half muffled as though he covered the microphone, then it’s clear again, “Sorry, I–”

“I should go.” She’s quick to cut him off, and she can practically picture his furrowed brows, the way his face pinches together, “Wait, Annabeth, it’s–”

“You’re busy, and I have to get home. I, uh–talk to you later.”

She hangs up before he can argue, and the voice she’d heard in the background burns in the back of her mind until she falls apart in the shower, tears mixing with water droplets and blurring her vision until she can’t see straight.

It’s stupid, she thinks, to be upset like this. She broke up with him, didn’t she? She shouldn’t be crying this way, yet she was. She balls her hands into fists, punches into the porcelain tiles on the wall. She swallows back the thought lingering in her brain, the one reminding her that deep down, she still loves him.

She shouldn’t. She can’t.

  
  


_And I know we weren't perfect_

_But I've never felt this way for no one_

_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

  
  


_“This movie’s kinda stupid.” She feels Percy press a kiss to her jaw, and she gives him a small jut with her elbow, “Shut up, I love this movie.”_

_“I know, that’s why I agreed to watch it.” He places another kiss to her skin, “But I do think it’s stupid.”_

_“You’re distracting me from it.” She argues, yet her body shifts so she can meet his eyes. He kisses the corner of her mouth, a small smile on his lips, “Am I supposed to be sorry?”_

_“100 percent.” She wraps her arms around his neck, “You should feel very guilty.”_

_“Mm, kinda hard to.” He gives her jaw another peck, “We’re alone in your dorm, and you’re in my shirt, and you expect me to focus on a movie?”_

_She laughs, pulling him away from her skin so she can look in his eyes, “You’re horrible.”_

_“You love me.”_

_“Shut up.” She presses her lips to his, silencing any argument from coming out of him. He shifts, propping himself up on his arms so he can hover over her as he deepens the kiss, and Annabeth’s fingers find themselves tugging through his hair._

_His lips find her jaw once again, kissing a small trail_ _down her neck and she’s quick to pull him back up to her lips, “No marks.”_

_“Why not?” He argues, giving her a quick kiss in between words, and Annabeth runs her hand along his jaw, “I have to present in front of my entire lecture hall tomorrow. I can’t have a hickey.”_

_“Concealer does wonders.”_

_“Percy!”_

_“I’m joking!” He laughs into her shoulder, and she rolls her eyes, “I hate you.”_

_“I won’t leave any hickeys. I promise.” He kisses her once again, and Annabeth pulls away with a smile, “Good, but also.”_

_She flips the two of them, propping herself up and placing her legs on either side of his torso, “Just because you can’t leave hickeys doesn’t mean I won’t.”_

_“That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said. Do it, I don’t care.” He responds, a smile on his lips as his hands settle on her thighs, and Annabeth can feel her heart pound in her chest as she moves her lips against his skin._

_He gives her a small squeeze, pulling her attention back to his face, “Yes?”_

_“I love you.”_

_Annabeth feels her cheeks flush, and she gives him a short kiss, “I love you, too. Is there any reason you decided to say that now?”_

_“What, besides the fact that you’re on top of me and giving me hickeys?” He jokes, and Annabeth rolls her eyes, “You’re annoying.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Make me.” It’s a stupid retort, but she’s said it to him since they were 16 and he’s always had the same_ _response–kissing her._

_He grins, “Gladly.”_

_He presses his lips to hers once more, giving her thigh a small squeeze before shifting their position once again, allowing for him to hover over her. She feels him deepen the kiss, his grip on her tightening, and she lets out a sigh against his lips._

_His lips find their way to her jaw once more, pressing light kisses against her skin, and faintly, Annabeth can hear Percy’s phone ringing somewhere on the mattress. He opts to ignore it, kissing her once more, but it rings again and Annabeth is quick to pull away, “You should answer it.”_

_“They’ll text me.” He makes a move to kiss her again, but Annabeth shakes her head, “They wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t important.”_

_He pulls himself out of her grip and answers, and Annabeth takes the opportunity to sit up, tying up her hair in a messy bun. Percy had stood up, answering the phone in pacing steps across her small dorm, and Annabeth sits silently as he wraps up the phone call._

_“Was it actually important?” She teases, but then she meets his eyes and sees the expression on his face and knows to drop all playfulness, “Wait, what’s wrong?”_

_She inches herself off her bed, and Percy clears his throat, “I, uhm–I got offered to transfer to a new college. They had, uh, scouts keeping track of me since junior year and they offered me a full ride, with room and board, if I transferred and joined their swim_ _team.”_

_“Percy, oh my god!” She reaches out to cup his face, a smile pulling onto her lips, “That’s amazing! Why–why aren’t you excited?”_

_“It’s in California, ‘Beth.” He whispers, a hand moving to hold onto one of hers, the same one pressed into his cheek. “It’s in San Francisco.”_

_“Oh.” It feels like a punch in the gut._

_“I–I don’t have to accept it. I mean, New York is home and my mom and sister–”_

_“You do, though.” Annabeth cuts him off, exhaling a breath. “You have to take it.”_

_“I–” He falters for a minute, his eyes fixed into hers, and a breath leaves him, “I’ll visit every break, or you can come to California, and we’ll Facetime everyday.”_

_“You know that won’t work.” She has to force the words out, swallowing back the tears in the back of her throat. He swallows, staring at her. His eyes are shining, and Annabeth hates that. Hates what’s about to come._

_“What are you saying, ‘Beth?”_

_“I’m saying,” She blinks, a tear leaving her eye before she can stop it, “that maybe you should go. That we shouldn’t–this has to stop.”_

_“‘Beth…” He trails off, his hold on her hand tightening, “Don’t do this.”_

_“I have to.” She doesn’t hide the tears, doesn’t bother masking the absolute pain in her chest. Percy shakes his head, “Don’t throw away two years like this. I–I love you, okay? And you love me, and we’ll–we’ll make this work.”_

_She shakes her head, taking a step away from him. His hand falls, and somehow that hurts her even more, “I can’t–I can’t hold you back like that. If we stay together, there’s always going to be things we miss out on because we wanted to talk to each other, or miscommunicated moments where we’ll get irrationally upset and I just–we should end this way, shouldn’t we?”_

_He swallows, and Annabeth sees the way his jaw tightens for a moment as he nods, “If that’s what you think.”_

_He takes a step forward, pressing a single, lingering kiss to her forehead then he’s gone, and she collapses._

_And all my friends are tired_

_Of hearing how much I miss you, but_

_I kinda feel sorry for them_

_'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do_

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_And pictured I was driving home to you_

It had taken Annabeth two weeks to force productivity after she and Percy broke up. One month to willingly go out. Two months to be productive. And now, after a single phone call, she feels all that growth go out the window. She misses him, she thinks, and it hurts.

It hurts, because even though she was the one who suggested the break up, he was the one who moved. He was the one who got to move away, while she was stuck in the home state, a mere twenty minutes from their hometown and the all too familiar streets that lead to his parent’s house–the same house where they’d shared so many of their firsts as a couple and the same house they’d practically grown up together in. 

  
  


_“Remind me again why you want to do this?” Annabeth asks, carrying paint tins up the stairs behind Percy. “Why did you suddenly decide to redecorate your room in junior year? You’re moving out of it, in like, a year.”_

_“Well, yeah.” He pushes the door of his emptied bedroom open, dropping the paint cans and rollers onto the ground, “But also, things changed this year, and I want a reflection.”_

_She places down the paint cans and lets out a small laugh, “What exactly changed this year, Perce?”_

_“For starters,” He reaches out and tugs her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, “I finally got the guts to ask you out.”_

_She feels her cheeks flush, lifting her arms to go around his neck, “You’re cheesy.”_

_“It’s true!” He presses a kiss to her cheek, “This room was where I fell for you, y’know?”_

_Annabeth watches his eyes skim the now-empty walls, the ones previously filled with movie posters he’d collected over the years and shelves covered in various trophies and medals from swim meets, “We would hang out in here and you just–fuck, you made it so easy to like you. You would just bury your head in my shoulder or fall asleep hugging my pillow and I just–I was a goner, honestly.”_

_“Doesn’t seem like that bad a room, then.” She hums, and Percy gives her a grin, “It’s not, but that’s also the past. Kinda looking toward the future, yeah?”_

_“Oh, really?” Annabeth raises a brow, “Tell me about this future, Jackson.”_

_He presses a kiss to her jaw, “Graduate high school–you with honors, obviously, probably Valedictorian, too, me with a swim scholarship lined up, college in the city–doesn’t have to be the same one, but close enough you’re only a subway ride or drive away, and then an apartment together, probably Upper West Side, but we could also do Brooklyn.”_

_She feels something in her chest clench, “You’ve actually thought about this?”_

_“Well, yeah.” He lifts one hand to toy with one of her curls, “Of course I have. You’re kinda it for me–forever.”_

_She can’t respond, her heart beating far too loudly in her chest and the absolute happiness she’s feeling far too strong to put into words, so she kisses him. And she knows its stupid to plan the future at 16, but she likes the prospect of forever with Percy Jackson._

_He pulls away after a moment, and Annabeth finally tugs herself out of his hold. “Ready to paint?”_

_“Oh, 100 percent.”_

_He begins opening the paint tins as Annabeth wanders his room, taking in the small details on his bright blue walls that she’ll miss. Annabeth points to the edge of his closet door, where his mom had marked Percy’s growth growing up, “Aw, gonna miss this.”_

_“She gave up on that when I was 13, clearly I won’t.” He responds, pouring paint into a tin. She rolls her eyes, her gaze skimming the area of his room where his bed used to be._

_“Are you gonna help me paint or what?”_

_“Wait, I want to say goodbye to something!” She defends, running her finger along his wall before stopping right above something._

_P + A_

_She’d written on his wall one night as they cuddled, two weeks after they’d first started dating, and Percy hadn’t minded the permanent mark on his wall. She points to it, turning back to Percy, “You had said you wouldn’t have minded the permanent mark.”_

_He grins, “I rewrote it in my closet, since I’m not repainting that.”_

_She stares at him for a moment, causing Percy to laugh as he lowers the paint roller and walks to his closet, pushing a pile of clothes back, “Look.”_

_She sees the letters without even getting too close, etched in permanent marker against the blue of the closet. She’s quick to kiss him in response, causing him to drop the clothes and wrap his arms around her._

_“I–I love you.” She says it as they pull away, all in one breath just in case he doesn’t want to say it back quite yet, “I know we’ve only been together for four months so if it’s too early I get it but–”_

_“I love you, too.” The words are enough to quiet her rambling, his fingers moving to push a strand of hair back from her face. He’s staring at her with so much intensity, so much love, and she has to swallow back the way she wants to cry._

_He presses a short kiss to her lips, “I love you, so much, and I’ve been waiting for a while to be able to say that to you.”_

_She can’t speak, once again too overwhelmed, and instead opts to kiss him again. And if Sally Jackson noticed how long it took them to paint his room, she didn’t comment on it._

  
  


_He moved on_ , she reminds herself, fingers digging into the steering wheel of the car, _he’s allowed to move on_. She doesn’t even know where she’s going–it’s nearing midnight, but she’s driving aimless circles in her childhood town and trying to swallow back tears.

_You broke up with him. You broke up with him. You broke up with him. You–_

“I know!” She practically yells, punching the steering wheel before pulling up to the curb in front of an old park. It’s one two blocks away from Annabeth’s parent’s house, the same park where the two of them would go when Percy wanted to practice skateboarding and they weren’t quite in the mood to ride the subway or drive to a better place. 

She buries her head in her hands, exhales a shaky breath to keep herself from absolutely bawling. She doesn’t even quite know how she got here, but she needed an escape. It had started from a one off comment she told Piper–telling her about the stupid phone call and the way she heard a girl and Piper decided to finally hit Annabeth with a reality check: she was far too hung up on him, she still loved him and maybe it was something worth talking about, that she was far too tired of hearing about Percy. 

She pulls her phone out of her bag, and against her better judgement, calls him. She’s in tears, yet she doesn’t hang up. 

“Annabeth?”

“Why did you–why did you agree to break up?” It’s a stupid question, but she asks it anyway. She wipes at her cheek, waiting for his answer.

“I–it’s what you wanted.” He responds, then lets out a breath, “You told me it wouldn’t work, and I didn’t want to push you.”

“Do you know how much it hurts to drive home? Everytime I drive home, or I go to Central Park, or I go anywhere we used to, all I think of is you. It hurts– _living_ hurts, and I know you probably don’t feel it because you’re in a brand new state with a clean plate and I’m probably this distant memory at this point but I can’t do this, it hurts.” It’s word vomit leaving her lips and she knows she’s crying, but she can’t bring herself to care.

“And you probably moved on at this point, found someone new and you’ve fallen out of love with me, but I can’t–no one else understands how this hurts and I needed to get it off my chest because I think it’s killing me.” She finishes with a breath, and it’s silent on the other end–so quiet she thinks maybe he hung up on her.

“I’m so sorry, ‘Beth. I didn’t–I never wanted to hurt you, you know that, right? I–I wanted to fight for us, for _you_ , but you seemed so determined, so, so sure of the idea of us breaking up and I didn’t–I didn’t want to break that. I’m so sorry.” 

She doesn’t know what else to say. She stares ahead at the streetlights, at the street signs with names she’s memorized from all the times she’s gone on aimless drives with Percy–him in the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel and the other holding hers, and her in the passenger seat, feet curled up and a hand in his. 

“I wanted you to fight for us, too.”

  
  


_Red lights, stop signs_

_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_

_Can't drive past the places we used to go to_

_'Cause I still fucking love you, babe, ooh_

_Sidewalks we crossed_

_I still hear your voice in the traffic_

_We're laughing over all the noise_

_God, I'm so blue, know we're through_

_But I still fucking love you, babe, ooh_

  
  


It’s almost midnight when her phone rings, snapping her attention away from the pile of notes and half finished report she’s been working on for hours. 

“Hello?”

“‘Beth, I need to tell you something.”

Any and all sleepiness she’d felt previously leaves her body as she sits up, “Percy?”

“I–I wanted to fight for us. Last time you called me, you asked me why I didn’t, and the only reason I didn’t was because you told me not to. You–you shouldn’t have, though, because you know me, and you know that I love you. I’ve always been in love with you, and I can’t–I can’t just turn that off and move on, because I don’t want to.”

It takes her a moment to register it–the words, the rustling in the background, the slight slur in his words– _he’s drunk._

“You’re drunk.” It comes out as a statement, rather than a question, “Why are you doing this?”

“I just wanted to tell you–”

“If you actually meant it, you’d say it sober, Percy!” She doesn’t mean to lash out, but she’d spent too long forcing the painful wound shut for him to reopen it with one phone call.

“No, I’m completely coherent, okay?” He argues, “I–I mean everything I’m saying right now, okay? And I’ll mean them, and remember them, tomorrow. I miss you, I fucking miss you and the way you’d kiss me whenever we studied together and the way you stole almost all my hoodies, but I never complained because I loved hearing you tell people you stole it from your boyfriend. I miss when we’d bake together and my mom would get annoyed because it’d be fucking midnight, but she also never really got angry at us because I was so, so happy. I–I miss you.”

Her eyes are burning, tears burning in her eyes and blurring her vision and she knows she should swallow it back, but it’s too late for her to try. “Why now? You–you’re in California, Percy.”

“I don’t–I’m not staying here.” She hears the sound of water running, the sound of him swallowing, “I don’t want to stay here.”

“What?” 

“I’m transferring back. I talked to my mom, my old advisor, and everything. I had to essentially reapply for my scholarship, but my old coach was quick to vouch for me. I don’t–I hate being here.” 

“You’re not serious.” She says the words quietly, as though she’s not in her empty dorm, and Percy lets out a breath, “I am. California–it’s not home, I don’t want it to ever be home. I come back next week–once exams end.”

“I–” She can’t let the words out. He could easily forget all this in the morning, could easily be saying drunk lies that have no actual meaning behind them. She exhales a breath, “If you remember any of this, you know where I am when you come back.”

“And I’ll be there.”

  
  


_I know we weren't perfect_

_But I've never felt this way for no one_

_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

_'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

_Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

  
  


Annabeth had thought she’d packed the bare minimum when she moved to her dorm, yet here she was, on the night before she had to be out, and she was struggling. 

It’s not that she racked up a lot of shopping throughout the year–she believed she was a responsible shopper–it’s just that far too many events happened during finals week and she’d kept procrastinating packing and cleaning. 

When she hears a knock at her door, she’s quick to let out a groan and stand up, “Piper, I fucking told you I’ll get this– _Percy_.”

She freezes, the door swung open and revealing the all too familiar face she’d missed these past few months. He gives her a small wave, “Hi. Not Piper, though I do wish I saw her before she decided to run back to Malibu. Says good luck with packing, too.”

“I, uh–what are you doing here?” She sounds stupid, asking him the question when she was the one who told him to come if he remembered, but she needed to make sure.

“You told me that if I remember any of our conversation where to find you, so I did. I found you.” He says the words carefully, taking a step into the messy dorm, and Annabeth lets the door close behind him, “I remember it, ‘Beth, and I–I meant every word of it.”

Carefully, he reaches out and holds onto one of her hands, “I’m still just as in love with you as I was months ago, and I’m back, okay?”

He exhales a breath, “Remember when we repainted my room in junior year?”

Annabeth nods once, and she watches a ghost of a smile form on his lips, “Remember how I told you about a future I had planned?”

“Something about an apartment in the Upper West Side and the idea of forever, yeah.” She can’t help but smile as she responds, and she sees a wide grin plaster itself on Percy’s lips, his hands moving to wrap around her waist, “And I meant it, you know that.”

He leans down, pressing his forehead against hers, “I love you. If you–if any part of you has moved on, I’ll take it all back. We can be friends again, or something, but I just–I wanted you to know.”

“Percy,” She breathes out his name, her hands moving to cup his face, “I missed you, too.”

She sees his relieved smile before she kisses him, and a part of her, one she hadn’t quite realized was missing, clicks back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: flashbackinfilmreels <3


End file.
